This Same Summer Day
by Chiyo Reikan
Summary: Near tells a little story of Matt being his first time. Near's POV. Not as explicit as the summary seems. Just read. One-shot. Do not add to alerts. There is a chapter story for this story called Summer Memory: Heart Chained Love go check that out.


A/N: Something VERY random made in about two days… I'm lazy, ik, *Cheshire cat grin*

**Summary:** Near tells a little story of Matt being his first time. Near's POV

**Warning:** Nothing much for mature teens and a heavy topic for children. Rated T for in explicit detailing

**Disclaimer:** If I didn't own it seven years ago, what makes you think I'll own it now?

Bold for story, regular for narration. Both are happening at the same time, of course: a memory and an event. I'm extra, right? *smirk* The highlights, italics and underlining at the end are just stronger emotion.

* * *

~x~

**"Near... are you sure you don't want to go out?" Linda asked. I simply let out a clearly apparent 'no' and her pack fled. Once they were gone I took my leave. I didn't have to look out to notice. Neither did a calendar nor clock have to remind me.**

It was this same summer day that he came into my room.

I can't say that I didn't oppose his entrance... but I can't say that I didn't want him there.

I really didn't care.

Exactly fifteen day's since the orphanage's classes were let out... my virginity was taken away... Some may cherish it... or become traumatized... I'm not sure why it takes such a big toll over me.

I, unlike others, didn't care much of it. That's what I would've felt before... but I'm sure he took more than something physical. It never left my suspicious that I could have felt the same way with another. But I think that deduction may be pointless.

It wasn't something expected, nor was it practiced. If felt... natural. His body pressed against mine was not the least discomforting... And I completely defy anything so illogically grounded.

When it comes to my logic everything is in need of inspection- a purpose.

I've never had physical touch before but he seemed _very_ experienced. Not to my death bed will I ever tell I feel resentful of the fact that he may had practiced with another.

And I curse any thought of this to damnation.

It was a normal hot day. Every orphan was outside frolicking in the sprinklers and bathing in the dangerously high UV Rays falling from the Earth's atmosphere.

Those who remained inside were nearly naked. Such nonsense had sent me to my room. I wasn't immune to the Sun, being human of course, so I showered, redressed, and returned to my own devises.

When he would visit me there was always silence. Unlike any other orphan he seemed to be the only existence I couldn't ignore.

It would be an understatement to say that we cared for each others company. It was just two prodigies filling up space that wouldn't sew it's self.

He came into my room hours later. Being the only one who would where long sleeves near the Equator he seemed comfortable in his signature red black striped shirt even if he was naturally sweating from the heat seeping through the institutes' openings.

That day was different, however. He sighed more than needed and he was unsuccessful on his quests. He was different.

"Is something the matter, Matt?" I never looked up but I could tell he was processing the first words I've ever spoken to him. It may even surprise people how much my voice never steered even to the limits of my talking.

No response.

Despising being uninformed I looked up. Goggles off, he stared at me for the first time. I never bothered to go into depth of his true eye color but it was beautiful yet disturbing how captivating they were.

How dominating he really was.

They were the only things that held me from getting lost in waves of ecstasy. And they were the last things I ever saw that night.

There was no change as to the day. But heading back to the dorms I skipped past my floor and headed to the room above mine.

"**Near, where are you heading?" Roger called out to me.**

"**The dorms." It wasn't a lie or the complete truth but it satisfied as he nodded and attended to troublemakers.**

I never slept in the same room the rest of the week.

Because that same night he left.

**I was always cautious running an extra flight up. Coast clear, I went up to the door and entered the room. Sunlight peaked through the curtains, illuminating the dark room. I locked the door and headed straight for the bed.**

Because in that same room he taught me feelings of **regret**, _sorrow_, longing, _**attachment**_ and_** hatred**_.

Because this same summer day he took my heart.

Foolish, no?

**The sheet's smelled fresh but his smell never lingered from the room. Every year I came here was another year I felt something dying.**

**And I **_**hated**_** that feeling.**

~x~

* * *

_**PLEASE READ:**_

I need to clear something up: This is a one-shot (now in the summary) but there is a chapter story coming out called, "Summer Memory: Heart Chained Love," so remove this from your alert list and follow me until the story comes out. It'll be in third person and Near-centric.

Thank you.

_**You don't have to read (but I recommend):**_

One thing you all must know about me is that I like being REAL. I'm all for fantasy and hybrids and unnatural things but I like facts more- things that are a dark part of people lives or things that basically happen every day for people.

What can I say? I'm a deep person.

What I also like are IC characters who develops well under sound circumstances so I didn't want him to seem like a love struck fool, did I do well? *hoping*

The setting is off. What really happens here is that Matt and Mello are gone (still teens as in the canon) and Near is still in the orphanage but there is no Kira case (for now, no probably). Matt is as he seems in the anime: distant, in his own world of gaming and not giving a damn about going outside. You guys can guess what color his eyes are (green to me). You may choose to think of Near as a girl or boy but he's male in my perspective.

OK, the real A/N: Poor Near... I went on a trip on the 20th (that's when I started writing it) and the thought of summer came up. I _really_ don't know where the thought of Near being 'taken away' came from but it popped up when we got on the bus.

Eh. *shrug*

Well, review, fav, check for updates and... Thanks for viewing! Love you all for it.

**Reikan Out.**

"**Love is blind, but lovers are deaf and mute."**

**-Chiyo Reikan**

**A quote I made in the moment.**


End file.
